


With Three Knights In Hand

by Chaos_herself (Ishimaru_Asuka)



Series: Shougi Proverbs OS Self-Challenge [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Annual Celebrations, Best Friends, Brooding, Choices, Clans Bonding Time, F/M, Family, Festival, Friendship, Promise, Romance, Shougi proverb, get-together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishimaru_Asuka/pseuds/Chaos_herself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for the annual get-together of the Yamanakas, Akimichis and Naras again. Instead of rejoicing herself Ino is brooding about her future and the choices forced upon her. Luckily, Shikamaru is there to try and lift her mood...</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Three Knights In Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there!
> 
> This time around I'm doing a series of some little prompted tit bits with the topic of a Shogi proverb each. As you may have guessed right this bunch of different stories is mainly about the Nara family, however friends and foes - even pairings! - may also appear when they seem fit to the saying or the situation.
> 
> Have fun with part two! :)
> 
> Chaos

**2.**

  
  
To say Ino was not quite thrilled was a great understatement. Sitting down on the porch carefully not to disorder her beautiful new Yukata and listlessly nipping from her drink she let her gaze wander over the crowded gardens of the Nara compound where people were rejoicing themselves under the evening summer sun.  
  
The annual shared family get-togethers of the Yamanaka, Akimichi and Nara clans had always been fun to her for her family prepared lots of the most splendid flower arrangements, the Akimichis cooked vast quantities of the most delicious exquisites and the Naras provided secluded space and delightful entertainment. No one would ever miss that event, how far they might live from each other, how distant they might be related, or how much they might be engrossed with work – this once a year they were all there peacefully celebrating.  
  
Paper lampions with colourful floral patterns and clans symbols illuminated the picturesque place, everyone was dressed in traditional Yukatas and happy chattering filled the air. When it got dark there would be fireworks. And she could casually hang out with her childhood friends Chouji and Shikamaru without any relation to work and thus mostly without quarrelling. As a child she had loved the clans bonding time. She still loved it last year.  
  
Tonight however was different.  
  
She was kind of feeling blue and stirred at the same time. So at some point during the celebrations the blonde Kunoichi alienated herself from the merry crowd, took a step back to find some space to breathe and observed the racket from afar.  
  
When Shikamaru calmly flopped down in the twilight next to her not long after she did not mind, though. His silent presence was at least not uncomfortable for he would not bother her in her brooding when he was lazing around. If the Kunoichi felt like it she could tell him her worries and the lazy genius would listen without judging her. He would even provide some advice, if only she asked for it in order to wind herself down…  
  
Yet, Ino hesitated and stayed unusually quiet and sullenly sipped on her drink.  
  
Her depression was not due to lack of attention; the clans people were nice and Ino always got dozens of compliments. Some even casually flirted with the blossoming Yamanaka heiress – especially Shikamaru's uncle and a distant cousin of his seemed to be giving her the glad eye quite obviously. They were both about the same age as her, maybe a bit older and not that bad looking, and every other year she would feel happy and flattered to pique their interest once again.  
  
In her current situation it just took her aback.  
  
The reason for her peculiar distress was her father – or rather his and his best friend Shikaku Nara's recent decision during their weekly drinking-bout. Both clan chiefs had agreed, as they declared anew they were best buddies for life, that they would further strengthen the bond between their families to last forever. Knowing Inoichi's stubbornness he would not go back on his word over his dead body; so Ino was stuck in a miserable situation that was destined to ruin her whole life! At least, she was given a minute saying in this.  
  
"What ever shall I do?", Ino murmured into her glass pouring all her misfortune into a deep sigh. Both choices were not appealing to her in the slightest since she would have to live with either of them like she would with a scar. She would end up as the unhappiest woman in Konoha, if not in whole Hi no Kuni…  
  
Beside her, her best friend shifted into a sitting position and faced her seriously. Being the Nara heir Shikamaru probably knew about her trial from his own father. Still, when he finally answered his voice stayed reassuringly calm and his gaze was honest as he offered: " _With three Knights in hand, start looking for a mate_."  
  
Ino blinked in surprise, then she flashed a happy smile as she understood. "Thanks for saving me", she whispered against the lips of her chosen knight and soon to be fiancé.  


**Author's Note:**

> If someone would like to challenge me to an OS on a particular proverb, please contact me and I'll see to that. ;) Besides, all kind of comments are always welcome!


End file.
